ttgbfandomcom-20200214-history
Revan
Personality Revan's personality is well, very unique. He is often a very calm, relaxed guy and he hardly ever shows his true feelings. But even though he never shows his feelings, in a magic mirror he has his many different 'personality. '''These personality are happiness, brave, timid, intelligence, anger and rudeness/laziness. Biography He is the Son of a Powerful Demon who conquers dimensions and may or may not become he Avatar of his Father. Skills and Abilities Mystical Having studied Arcane and Ancient Magic, Revan has become the voice of knowledge when fighting the super natural. Tactical Strategy As shown in the Distractions arc, Revan is an amazing tactical strategist, being able to last against Robyn in hand to hand combat by using a cunning survival strategy that the team leader had not foreseen. Knitting As implied in the Slumber Party arc, Revan apparently has some training in the art of knitting. In some episodes, Revan can be seen knitting in the background. Terran initially declared this hobby "totally gay" but was later seen in Revan's knitting circle. Revan's yarn is also a constant victim of his over-zealous teammate Kor, who confessed unbridled, uncontrolled desire to "swat its fuzzy appendages" about, which may hint at the Tamaranean's more feral background. Azarathian Monk His training as an Azarathian monk has given him the power to marry and not marry people under Azarath Law. In the Slumber Party episode, Slumber Marriage, he displayed this awesome ability by marrying his teammates Terran and Kor and then not marrying them soon after. He has neither confirmed nor denied finishing his training as a monk though. Meditating Revan tends to meditate a lot alone in his room and that is the time when no one should up him. Relationships Korand'r The relationship between the two, while clashing in personality has been shown to be an affectionate one and it could be described as that of close friends. However, whether or not Revan participated with Kor in the ritualistic Earth male bonding practice of acquisition of poultry remains a mystery. Beast Girl The relationship between these two is best described as the prankster and the innocent bystander. Sometime her pranks can cause Reven anguish of "pranks gone bad." Beast Girl loves a good laugh and Revan is her perfect target. Even though she won't admit it, she does it for attention and Revan just wants to be left alone..... Not to mention that Beast Girl is always kidnapping his cloak. Although, we are given clues Revan may have feelings for her, much like the regular teen titians. Note: Beast Girl is the only one out of all the Teen titans that has the most patience when it comes with tryng to be friends with Reven. Oppisites do attract. Robin Aqualass She is a beautiful, voluptuous female with a shy smile. They have not shown that they are dating though. (''The events of the fight between the two Aqualasses in the "Epic Aqualass Battle" happened all inside Kor's mind, and are thus not to be taken as real. You can't blame him though, he ate the blue food in the fridge thinking it was earth's blueberries and thus had a reaction to the fungus). Terran They shared a mutual dislike at first sight, neither appreciating anything about the other. Revan could sense something bad about Terran but he wasn't sure what it was. He tried to warn the others, especially Beast Girl who was starting to fall for Terran, but nobody really listened except Robyn. Their rivalry reached a fevered height when Terran was finally exposed as working for criminal mastermind Slade. Category:Characters